


First Night in a New Home

by Zebra_Cryptid_23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Sirius Black, Boy OC (side character), Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, PWP, Top!Remus Lupin, Wolfstar smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra_Cryptid_23/pseuds/Zebra_Cryptid_23
Summary: It was always going to be difficult living in a muggle neighbourhood amongst non-magic people, especially with his pureblood boyfriend. Remus hadn't anticipated their struggles would begin before they'd even moved their things in, though. He'd been thinking they could use magic, no problem - but, considering a lot of boxes were outside, they'd had to lift them. And, by 'they', he meant Sirius, James and Peter.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	First Night in a New Home

Sirius was exhausted. Moving into a flat in the muggle world was a lot more difficult than they anticipated, but they got there eventually. They even found a place with a cellar, which was much luckier than they thought they could be. They had done their shopping for the place over summer with help from Hope who had much more taste than Sirius had, Remus and Hope did all of positioning while James, Peter and Sirius did all the heavy lifting. They couldn’t use any magic while they were outside moving boxes into the flat, so it took much more energy than necessary. 

They did get there in the end, putting the furniture where Remus saw fit and stacking all of the unpacked boxes in the living room. Sirius collapsed on the couch once everyone had left, looking to Remus and beckoning him closer. 

“Come on, I’m tired and I want to kiss your face.” Sirius whined, making grabby hands towards his lover.

It was always going to be difficult living in a muggle neighbourhood amongst non-magic people, especially with his pureblood boyfriend. Remus hadn't anticipated their struggles would begin before they'd even moved their things in, though. He'd been thinking they could use magic, no problem - but, considering a lot of boxes were outside, they'd had to lift them. And, by 'they', he meant Sirius, James and Peter. Needless to say, Remus was still bouncing off the balls of his feet with excitement after a day of supervising and directing (all while wearing his ugliest green cardigan, in Peter's honour) that hadn't actually been very difficult at all, while Sirius was exhausted. When Sirius called him over, Remus was in the kitchen using the kettle, which had been the first item Hope had unpacked (it was an essential, she'd said), to make them both some tea. His grin was threatening to split his face in two as he made his way over, carrying two steaming mugs.

"You don't have to tell me twice," He chuckled as he sat down beside Sirius, offering him the tea. "I still can't bloody believe our luck," He breathed, curling up against him.

Sirius smiled and took the cup gratefully with a small thanks, wrapping an arm around Remus as he curled closer to him.

“Me neither, good for us isn’t it? Not very often we get lucky like that.” He agreed, sipping his tea and resting their heads together.

Sirius was glad they got everything inside in one day, so they could actually use magic for the rest of the unpacking. Sirius sighed happily and started to relax, before the doorbell rang. He groaned and stood up, setting his tea down and walking towards the door. “That’s probably the landlady, I think she fancies you.” He teased, opening the door and being surprised by a little boy with a plate of treats. “Oh.. Hello. Are you lost?” He asked, kneeling down to the boy’s height. 

“To welcome you to the building my mum made you treats, a lot of them have chocolate on them because everyone likes chocolate, as my mum says.” The little boy went on, sounding very rehearsed.

"Should I shag her? We might get a reduction on rent if I do," Remus called after Sirius, laughing to himself at the absurdity of the idea that their landlady fancied him. "I wouldn't be being unfaithful if we both agree," He added, stretching his legs out on the sofa while Sirius was at the door. After taking a moment to get comfortable, he sat quietly in his new position, trying to gauge who had decided to pay them a visit by the sound of their voice. They were quiet, whoever they were. It wasn't long before he decided to investigate for himself. What he hadn't expected to see was Sirius crouched before a small boy, who seemed to be holding a plate. Remus softened instantly.

"What's going on?" He asked, grinning as he placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Your mum is quite right, chocolate is everyone's favourite."

“I think it’s because you dress and act like an old man, you attract old ladies.” Sirius replied, combing his hair back with his fingers. While Remus could have retaliated, it seemed a little inappropriate to be making comments about either of them attracting anyone in front of a child. So, Remus decided to ignore the comment and instead, flick the back of Sirius' head with his free hand. Sirius smirked and stood up straight, glancing at his boyfriend. Looking over the plate, Sirius chuckled at how most of it was chocolate. 

“Didn’t know you were a mother Rem. What’s your name?” He asked the boy, tilting his head and taking the plate from him as it was offered and handing it to Remus. Sirius quickly realised how bad that idea was and took the plate back, going to put it in the kitchen before coming back. The boy smiled and looked up at the two men. 

“Lennox Parker, we’re a few doors down.” Sirius smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. “Well, I doubt we’re going to eat all those sweets between the two of us, would you like some?”

"Oh, yeah. I'm a mother. If I wasn't, you wouldn't have made it past fifth year," He couldn't help but retort, chuckling to himself. Remus grinned when Sirius handed him the plate, and whined when he took it back. "I can't believe you don't trust me," He called after Sirius while he was in the kitchen, despite knowing it was probably for the best. The plate had been in his hands for mere seconds, and he'd already noticed an especially chocolatey treat in the middle. 

“You haven’t made yourself trustworthy around chocolate.” Sirius retorted, patting Remus’ back with a chuckle.

Remus bit back a soft snort when Sirius told the boy they wouldn't eat the sweets themselves, knowing that he could finish them himself given the chance. Still, he nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "There are some good ones on that plate," He grinned, then whispered as though he was trying to tell the boy a secret, "the most chocolatey ones are all in the middle."

He kissed the side of his boyfriend’s head and let Lennox into their flat, making sure he didn’t run into any boxes. “What time do you need to be home Lenny?” Sirius asked, picking up the plate from the counter and handing it to the boy. 

“Six, sir.” He responded politely, looking over the treats and grabbing one of the more chocolaty ones from the middle. 

“Oh please, sir is my father. You call me Sirius.” Sirius responded quickly, shaking his head and grabbing one of the few treats with no chocolate on it from the plate. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly six anyway, taking the plate gently and offering it to Remus. “You best go home soon then. Always better to be home before you need to be, makes the good child points go up.” 

Sirius recommended, only letting Remus take one before placing it on the counter again. “Before you go though, do you know anyone looking for workers?” He asked before the boy could leave, knowing he probably knew the area more than they did.

“My dad is always complaining about not having any staff at his shop.” Lennox offered, thanking them both for the treat and the advice before leaving.

“A shop huh? Looks like I know where I’m working. You should still explain to me how the muggle money works.” Sirius smiled at Remus, kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I completely forgot we'd have to look for jobs," Remus grumbled as Lennox was leaving, waiting until the door had closed behind him to add, "muggle jobs, I mean." Finding a job in the muggle world might be easier for him than a job in the wizarding world, considering his... condition. "Muggle money works in the same way as the money you're used to," He explained, slipping his arms around Sirius and resting his head on his shoulder. "Hope gave me some coins, I'll show you." He chuckled, "maybe we should go out tomorrow. Get on a bus, or something..." 

“Well I know it works the same, but I don’t know how much it is to wizard money. Like, how much is a pound?” Sirius asked softly, shrugging and taking off his tank top that had originally started as an undershirt this morning when they first started moving. “I’ve been waiting to do that all day.” He sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Remus’ waist and pulling him in close. “Did you enjoy standing there and watching us move boxes and furniture? You looked like you were having a wonderful time.” He mumbled with a smirk, kissing Remus sweetly and grabbing the treat from his hand, pulling back and placing it between his teeth. “Care to share?”

"A pound?" Remus repeated thoughtfully, his words promptly dying on his tongue as Sirius shrugged out of his tank top. "A galleon is around £5, I think. A sickle... I've been told it's about 30p, and a knut is much less, so you probably won't have to worry about them. They won't buy you much." He finished, chuckling as he let his hands run over Sirius' toned arms. "I've been waiting for you to do that all day, too," He mumbled, stumbling a little as Sirius pulled him closer. Still, he was happy to nestle into him, his arms slipping around his waist. "I did offer to help, but you said to stay with Hope," He protested, then snickered, "obviously, it was because you three are the strongest. Peter was so sweaty,"

“Yeah, well, you can’t very much look at me be all strong and sexy with us both carrying boxes now can you?” Sirius asked, smirking in amusement as Remus ran his hands over his arms.

He added as an afterthought, laughing. Remus glanced up, quirking an eyebrow as he caught sight of the treat between Sirius' teeth. Grinning, he reached up, squashing the treat all around Sirius' mouth with the flat of his hand. "So messy, Padfoot," He playfully scolded, giving his lower lip a lick.

“That wasn’t very nice.” He whined, humming as his boyfriend licked some of the chocolate off his lips. “I am messy, so messy. Could you clean me up, love? That’d be wonderful.” He smirked, licking some off himself and tilting his head.

"Might take me a while, but I'll try," He murmured, humming with satisfaction as Sirius placed his hands on his hips. When he felt his thumbs on his skin, he shivered, pressing forward to kiss the rest of the chocolate from around his mouth before kissing his mouth properly. He hummed softly as the rest of the chocolate was eaten off and was eager to kiss back, quick to deepen it and pull their bodies flushed together. His grin only widened as Sirius started to return the kiss, and, very gently, let the tip of his tongue press between his lips to give him a taste of the chocolate he'd held in his mouth. Remus smirked before pulling away, taking a step forward. He noticed Sirius' pupils dilate, and took another, until he'd backed his boyfriend into the wall. 

Sirius only stared as Remus pulled back, yelping softly as his back hit the wall. Remus grinned to himself, overcome by a rush of satisfaction when Sirius yelped as his back made contact with the wall. Sirius didn’t even realise he was being backed into it, too busy staring into Remus’ eyes. He ran his hands up under Remus’ shirt and pulled back for a moment to pull it over his head. 

“Now we’re even.” Sirius laughed, capturing Remus’ lips in a passionate and eager kiss.

It didn't really phase him when Sirius tugged his shirt over his head, as he'd been naked in front of him now more times than he could count.

"Oh, I am pleased you've made things fair," He chuckled, insistently tugging Sirius' hips against his own and eagerly returning the deep kiss.

Sirius laughed against Remus’ lips and moaned softly into the kiss, gladly pushing his hips forward into the other’s. The kiss was so passionate, so eager, it made Sirius’ knees weak, and his legs were sore from carrying boxes. So he jumped up and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist without breaking the kiss, holding himself up and knowing Remus was more than capable of holding him up.

If someone had approached Remus on the Hogwarts Express and told him that he'd meet the love of his life at school and, they'd take the first chance they had to move in together, then he might have laughed in their face (and then made a run for it, because it would be a strange thing to tell an 11 year old). He almost couldn't believe it now, even as he stood pressed against Sirius in their apartment, feeling his lips on his own. Remus yelped a little when Sirius jumped, quickly curling his arms around him to support his weight. With his hands under Sirius' arse to hold him up, he started to slowly grind his hips against his crotch, smirking slightly to himself as he deepened the kiss further.

Sirius was so happy, and still couldn’t believe their luck. It’s not like everyone got to meet their one and only, and got to actually live out their life with them. Sirius couldn’t stop smiling into the kiss, not being able to contain his happiness. The slow pace Remus set with his hips only made him more eager, burying his hands in his hair and moaning into the deep and passionate kiss. 

“Don’t think either of us predicted the first surface we’d shag on would be the wall.” He panted out, going back in for more kisses throughout the sentence. In the last few months of their last year of Hogwarts when they were planning the place they wanted to move in to. Remus had jokingly suggested a breakfast bar, saying they could shag on it first in their new home. 

The quiet comment caught Remus’ attention, and he laughed. But, once he started, he found he couldn’t stop. His hips stilled, and he was now giggling almost uncontrollably. He was just so happy and so, so in love. “You did say we’d shag on every surface, though,” He chuckled after a moment, his head tilting to expose more of his neck to Sirius, seizing the opportunity to press a kiss to the top of his head.

Sirius laughed along with Remus and cupped his face, kissing him much softer and quicker than before. “I did say that, to be honest I assumed it’d be the counter or on top of one of the more sturdy boxes. But the wall is perfect.” He whispered, tugging Remus’ hair tougher than before.

Remus could feel Sirius’ smile against his lips as they kissed, and could only hope it was because he felt as good as he himself did. “You happy?” He murmured, brushing his lips against the corner of Sirius’ smile. Liking how Sirius’ hands tangled into his hair, Remus let himself moan quietly to encourage him. 

Sirius’ smile never faltered as he nodded, giggling as Remus brushed his lips against his own, squeezing his waist between his thighs. He continued to bite small hickeys into Remus’ neck, not liking how empty it looked. They had been so busy these past few months working on looking and buying the flat and everything they needed, that they barely had time to appreciate each other like this. They made time of course, but it wasn’t easy when they were all staying at the Potter’s for a bit. 

“I knew you wouldn’t let me have a bare neck for long,” Remus chuckled throatily, unable to keep from gasping as he felt Sirius’ sharp teeth start to nip into his sensitive skin. 

Sirius grinned wolfishly against Remus’ neck, biting harder to leave a much darker mark among the light ones already forming. “And the fact that I still have a bare neck is the rudest you’ve been.” 

Since they’d been staying at the Potter’s, Remus had been relatively hickey-free, and so had Sirius, for that matter. There had been times when Remus had wanted nothing more than to plonk himself down in Sirius’ lap and suck at his skin until his neck was black and blue, but had managed to refrain for the fear that it might actually be enough to give Euphemia a heart attack. Remus grinned as Sirius cupped his face, leaning in to nudge their noses together. 

Remus snorted. "You can't walk into a shop and start asking about a job with your neck covered in lovebites," He teased, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sirius' neck. Interested to see if he could rile him up a little, Remus pressed his lips to Sirius' Adam's apple, then let his teeth graze gently over the skin there as though he was thinking about biting down, but refraining. "It'd be unprofessional," He continued, trying to tease Sirius further by pressing a few toothy kisses along his jaw. 

Sirius whined and tilted his head back, practically pushing his neck further into Remus’ mouth. “I don’t care, I could... cover it with my hair. Please Rem?” He asked quietly, panting into the air softly. 

"Hmm," Remus hummed thoughtfully, snorting quietly as Sirius' head tipped back. "You want one that badly?" He chuckled, feeling how insistently Sirius was trying to push his neck against his mouth. 

“You said you were tired, though,” He mumbled, thinking that the wall might work better when they both had a little more energy. “I think we should use the sofa -“ He paused abruptly as Sirius started to tug at his hair, whining. “What do you think?” He teased, sitting up straighter and giggling softly as Remus nudged their noses together. 

Sirius hummed in thought and bit his lover’s bottom lip, nursing it between his teeth. The sofa would be better, they’d have to save the wall for another day. “Sofa it is.” He smiled, letting go of Remus’ lip and scratching at his scalp lovingly. “I love you Moony, so much.” 

Remus whined a little when Sirius caught his lip and spoiled his fun, but patiently waited for him to release him nonetheless. "Sofa it is," Remus repeated in a mumble, talking mostly to himself as he hooked his hands beneath Sirius' thighs to better support him. Satisfied, he walked them over to the sofa, where he was quick to set Sirius down and straddle his lap. "I love you, too," He told him, making a pleased sound when Sirius started to scratch at his scalp. 

Sirius smiled as he was carried to the sofa, welcoming his boyfriend into his lap happily. “At this point I’m not sure who’s going to fuck who.” He teased, tilting his head and smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “Such a puppy.” He whispered, gripping Remus’ hair and pulling him into another deep kiss. This one was much slower, though it didn’t take long before Sirius laid back on the sofa and the kisses turned needy once more.

"That's alright. Have a think about it while I suck you off, yeah?" He tried to tease back, pressing his lips to the corner of Sirius' smile. "Me?" He gasped with mock outrage, crawling on top of Sirius and straddling his hips as he lay back. He had enjoyed the slow kiss, but a grin crossed his face when it turned more sloppy and desperate. As they kissed, he let his hand slide over Sirius' chest and down over his stomach, until he could cup his crotch through his joggers.

“Yes, you. You’re such a pup, all cute and shit.” He teased, smiling into the kiss a letting one hand roam Remus’ body while the other stayed put in his hair, tugging it as the kiss got more and more deep. Sirius moaned softly as Remus cupped him through his joggers, gasping and bucking up into his hand. He slipped his arm around Remus’ waist and slipped his hand under his waistband, groping his arse as he pulled Remus down to deepen the kiss even further.

"I'm not cute," He protested quickly, tilting his head and leaning into Sirius' hands to encourage him to tug harder. When Sirius immediately bucked into his hand, Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "Needy baby," He murmured, barely audible as he was speaking mostly to himself, before he let Sirius pull him in for another kiss. As he felt Sirius' hand slip under his waistband, he decided to return the favour. He moaned quietly, letting himself enjoy the possessive touch as he reached right into Sirius' boxers, fingers wrapping around his cock.

Sirius nodded and his eyes fluttered closed, head tilting back. He cracked an eye open and laughed at Remus, bringing his hand down to scratch at his jaw sweetly. “You’re the cutest.” He teased, wrapping his legs around his waist and whimpered as Remus slipped his hand into his boxers. Sirius moaned into the kiss and buried his hand back into Remus’ hair, pulling harshly and deepening the kiss. “C’mon Moons, don’t tease.” He whined against Remus’ lips, pulling his hips down insistently.

“I think you’re biased,” He chuckled, returning the fond smile as Sirius started to scratch at his jaw. The smile on Remus’ face slowly materialised into a smirk he felt Sirius’ legs curl around his waist, and he leaned to press yet another kiss to his Adam’s apple. “Do you think we’ll still need to use silencing charms? If there are kids a few doors down, I mean…” He murmured, once again speaking half to himself. Remus had no intention of not teasing Sirius, and playfully snapped his teeth at his neck in echo of a bite. Finally, he broke the kiss, slipping between Sirius’ legs. Maintaining eye contact, while he stroked his cock in his boxers, he started to kiss the bulge forming in his pants through his joggers. 

Sirius pouted and whined, panting softly and trying to think correctly. “I don’t think we’re that loud, but if you’re so worried.” He reached behind him to grab the nearest wand, which ended up being Remus’, and casted a silencing charm around the living room. 

"We're loud enough," Remus protested, glancing up to watch as Sirius started to rummage between the sofa cushions for a wand. Satisfied their new neighbours wouldn't hear any odd noises from their apartment tonight, he resumed their previous position. 

Sirius set the wand back down and looked down at his boyfriend with a smirk, whining as he nearly bit into his neck. “You’re so mean sometimes.” He breathed out, watching intently as Remus lowered himself. Sirius moaned softly and bucked his hips as Remus stroked him, running his hands through his hair.

Admittedly, Remus was getting a little impatient himself, and manoeuvred them around a little so he could drag Sirius' pants down to his ankles. He then settled back between his legs and, knowing how sensitive he was, started to kiss his inner thighs. Soon, he started nipping sharply into his skin, leaving a trail of hickeys from just above the inside of his knee and upwards. 

Sirius smirked as he saw Remus was getting impatient too, kicking away his pants once they were around his ankles. He spread his legs and his thighs trembled softly as Remus kissed along his legs. Sirius moaned and buried both of his hands in Remus’ hair, messing it up more and pulling it so he looked up at him.

“Please don’t tease?” He asked breathily, small moans making their way out of his mouth with each harsh bite to his inner thigh. 

Remus grinned, noticing how quickly Sirius had spread his legs for him. Enjoying Sirius' reactions (especially how his thighs had started to tremble), he'd been about to suck a few more hickeys onto his skin just because he was so pretty when he was flustered. But, Sirius' fingers had tangled into his hair before he could, tugging insistently until he looked up. When their eyes met, Remus blinked at him. He really wanted to see what Sirius would do to him if he refused, and wanted to see if he could really rile him up. 

"Make me," He said simply, smiling innocently.

Sirius gasped in mock offence and laughed softly, gripped his hair harder and bringing his face forward to his aching cock. He tilted his head and returned the innocent smile.

“Please?” Sirius asked again, loosening the tight hold on one hand and caressing Remus’ cheek lovingly. “I’ll let you have all the treats on the plate...” He sing songed, wanting nothing more than to have Remus’ mouth on him. 

Remus whined in protest, but otherwise let Sirius guide him using the tight grip he had on his hair towards his cock. Stubbornly, he held Sirius’ gaze, not letting his head drop further than to give the tip of his length a teasing lick as though it was a lollipop. 

“Can’t believe you’re trying to bribe me with those treats like I’m the dog in this relationship,” He snorted, leaning into Sirius’ soft touch. Tilting his head, he gave Sirius’ cock a little kiss, trying to tug himself out of his hands so he could start properly. 

Sirius raised his eyebrows and scratched behind Remus’ ear, letting go of his hair and brushing it out of his face. 

“Well it worked didnt it?” Sirius asked teasingly, his cock twitching at the small kiss Remus have it. “You’ll get a chance to bribe me with treats later, but I know how much you want the ones on the counter.” He smiled, letting Remus set the pace and just resting his hands on his head. Sirius' comment left Remus quirking an eyebrow, tempted to continue the teasing as soon as he was released. He didn't really want to give him the satisfaction, but he had been working hard all day and he did want to make him feel good. That, and he wanted the chocolatey treats on the plate. 

"Can't believe I'm putting your sweaty dick in my mouth for some treats," He grumbled, trying to make a joke. Remus wasted no time in sucking the tip of Sirius' cock into his mouth, his hands reaching to gently massage his balls as he took more of him in. It wasn't long until Remus' nose was pressed against Sirius' stomach and he swallowed around him, starting to bob his head slowly.

Sirius laughed and patted Remus’ head reassuringly, cooing softly as he finally took his cock into his mouth. He moaned softly and his head fell back as Remus took him deeper and deeper, eyes fluttering closed. Sirius’ breath was already ragged, grip tightening slightly in Remus’ hair. He still let his boyfriend set the pace, just going along with the ride. Remus’ mouth felt so good around his cock, it was just what he needed (though when asked he’d probably say the same thing once they got to the fun part) after a hard day’s work. 

While Remus did, admittedly, quite like taking all of his boyfriend down his throat while simultaneously setting every trick Sirius had taught him in motion at the same time to make him lose control, tonight he wanted to make him feel good. Really good, if he could, and have things last for as long as Sirius wanted.

As he bobbed his head, Remus' tongue curled around the underside of Sirius' cock. After a moment, he pulled away, panting softly as he licked his lips. Quickly, he took the tip of Sirius' cock back into his mouth, his tongue flicking against the slit as he reached to take his length back into his hand, stroking him at the same time. 

Sirius’ mouth fell open as all his attention was zeroed in on Remus’ warm mouth, moans and whimpers being pulled out of him. His back arched as his hips stuttered, struggling not to thrust into Remus’ mouth and to let him keep his own pace going. He had a feeling if he came too soon it would go against what Remus had in mind. Sirius looked down at his boyfriend as he pulled away, petting his hair lovingly. He yelped in surprise and moaned as Remus suddenly paid special attention to his sensitive tip, moaning loudly and breaths turning even more laboured. 

When Sirius started to whimper, Remus smiled to himself, feeling satisfied. His smile only grew as he felt Sirius' hips jerk as he fought the urge to buck into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to press a sloppy kiss to the head of his cock and teasingly murmur, "slut." For the most part, he was pleased Sirius was behaving. 

Sirius could be so impatient, he'd have usually tried to coax Remus into going quicker. The hands stroking his hair so gently felt good, and he continued to flick the flat of his tongue against the very tip of Sirius' length, occasionally taking it into his mouth and sucking.

"Does that feel good?" Remus asked gently, continuing to stroke his cock and even increasing his pace.

All the special attention of the head of his cock only brought him closer to the edge, making his head fall back as he groaned. Sirius nodded and bit his lip, whining loudly as Remus quickened the pace and trying to keep his breathing even. “Remus.. Fuck, I’m close.”

Remus couldn't help but grin, feeling quite proud of himself. A slight whine escaped when Sirius' hands tightened in his hair, but for the most part, it only encouraged him to continue. Remus could usually tell when Sirius was getting close, but the warning was welcome. Finally, he removed his hand, giving the tip of his cock a final lick before he took him into his mouth again. He started bobbing his head although slowly, trying to push him over the edge as his hands placed on his hips.

Fast and rough was fun, really fun, and made Sirius cum harder than anything. But slow and teasing always felt like a different type of intense, everything building up slowly and he has no choice but to focus entirely on the addicting sensation. Sirius gasped and moaned loudly as Remus took all of him back into his mouth, bringing a hand back to the arm of the couch and gripping it harshly so he wouldn’t hold Remus in place. He panted harshly and his hips tried to push against Remus’ hands unintentionally, eyes squeezing shut tightly in pleasure and moaning out as he came down his boyfriend’s mouth.

By now, Remus knew what Sirius liked. But, he never really felt sure about what his preferences really were. He seemed to like things when they were rough and quick, and that was the kind of sex they had the most. Yet, he took to teasing pretty well, too. In the end, Remus decided it didn't really matter. He couldn't really think about it now, anyway, not while Sirius was pushing up against his hands and making him grin to himself. 

Remus moaned when he felt him come, choking slightly but dutifully swallowing him down. He pulled away with a soft 'pop', giving him a few cleaning licks as he waited for him to come down from his high.

Sirius whimpered softly, finally opening his eyes, which were noticeably glazed over. He panted softly and slowly looked down at Remus, caressing his cheek gently. 

“You.. I will get you back for that.” He mumbled, running his thumb over Remus’ bottom lip. Once he was fully down he smiled softly, bringing Remus up to kiss him deeply. “I think I don’t have enough energy to top love. Can you fuck me?” He asked against Remus’ lips, pouting slightly up at him.

“I’d like to see you try,” Remus chuckled, voice a little hoarse. When Sirius’ thumb skimmed his lower lip, he was quick to take it right into his mouth. He made a show of sucking on it, nibbling at the tip boldly while holding his gaze. Sirius’ smile distracted him, instinctively grinning back at his boyfriend and making a pleased sound when he was tugged up into a kiss. “‘Course, considering you’ve asked so nicely,” He teased, pressing a baby kiss against his pouty lower lip. “Can you pass me the wand?” He asked, knowing the wand Sirius had used earlier was just out of his reach. He held out his hand while his head tucked into the crook of Sirius’ neck, finally sucking a tiny hickey into his skin.

Sirius smiled as Remus kissed his pouty lip, giggling and grabbing the wand. He placed it in his boyfriend’s hand and sighed happily as he finally sucked on his neck. 

“Took you long enough. Don’t be shy, bite harder.” He teased back, chuckling and kissing Remus’ cheek. Sirius trailed his hand down and slipped it down the other’s pants, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking him languidly. 

As Remus took the wand, he grinned, quietly thanked Sirius for handing it over. “Hmm,” He hummed thoughtfully against his neck, tracing the tip of his tongue over the bruise that was already blossoming nicely. 

“Why d'you like them so much?” He asked, curious yet reluctant to leave more, hoping it would rile Sirius up some more. When Sirius slipped his hand into his pants, he gasped, involuntarily bucking into the touch. In return, he clumsily reached between Sirius’ legs, keeping his face nestled into his neck as he mumbled a quick lubrication charm. After dropping the wand, he circled Sirius’ hole with his the tip of his finger, before sliding it inside.

Sirius shivered at the feeling of Remus’ tongue, resting their heads together slightly.

“I like seeing reminders, and I think they’re pretty.” He mumbled, smirking as Remus bucked into his hand. Sirius grimaced at the feeling of the lubrication charm but quickly got used to it, moaning in surprise as Remus slipped in a finger and arching his back up. It didn’t hurt, it never hurt, it just felt weird. The wizard was still a bit sensitive from the blowjob, but it only made everything feel better, his cock slowly hardening back up.

“Oh,” Remus murmured in acknowledgement, nodding slowly. Those were pretty good reasons. “I think they look pretty on you,” He agreed, glancing up as he noticed Sirius’ face change. Upon catching him grimace, he pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. “Feel alright?” He mumbled, working at Sirius’ rim as much as he could with the one finger to stretch him out before he slid in a second.

Sirius smiled and nodded, clenching around Remus’ finger and moaning. “Feel perfect.” He breathed out, dropping his head back on the arm of the couch and looking at his boyfriend lovingly.   
“I think they’re pretty in general, but I like them especially on you.” Sirius added quietly, resting their heads together and bucking his hips down against Remus’ finger with a small moan. “Come on Moony, I won’t break.” He mumbled, eager to finally do what they haven’t been able to as often as normal for the past few months.

“So impatient,” He mumbled, then snorted because they seemed to have this conversation (or, at least, a conversation that was similar) every single time they shagged. The slight buck was encouraging, and Remus started to scissor his two fingers to stretch Sirius out as much as he could before he slid in a third digit. Quickly, he curled his fingers, adjusting the angle slightly and letting the tips press against his prostate.

Sirius chuckled and rested his head on Remus’ looking over him fondly. “You like me impatient.” He whispered, gasping and moaning in surprise as Remus suddenly scissored his fingers. He cursed and whimpered once three fingers were inside of him, squirming under Remus and bucking against his fingers eagerly. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, Sirius bit on his knuckle to hold back the loud moan in the back of his throat as his prostate was struck. His legs spread farther and he squeezed his eyes shut, small muffled whimpers and moans forcing their way out of his mouth.

“Can’t really argue with that,” Remus chuckled, nosing along Sirius’ jaw and nuzzling into him slowly. When Sirius brought his hand up to his mouth and muffled his noises with his knuckle, Remus made a soft sound in protest. “I like you loud, too,” He complained, reaching to take Sirius’ hand into his own. He gently tugged it up to his own mouth, kissing the knuckle Sirius had bitten into. 

Remus’ cock was straining against his pants but he still didn’t really want to rush, instead shifting subtly to be more comfortable and starting to massage Sirius’ prostate by curling his fingers and rubbing up against it. He knew Sirius liked it by how his legs spread, and he busied himself sucking several hickeys onto the skin covering his collarbones.

Sirius smirked softly and immediately whined as his hand was taken away, moaning loudly and nuzzling his nose in Remus’ fluffy hair. He panted harshly and his hips bucked up, moaning louder with each contact with his prostate. His thighs trembled and his back arched, taking his fingers in deeper while also pushing his skin further into Remus’ mouth. “Fuck, fuck.. please Moony..” Sirius whined, wrapping an arm around Remus’ shoulders as he squeezed his hand lovingly with the other.

“Yeah, that’s exactly how I like you,” Remus teased as Sirius nudged his nose into his hair, a slight smile beginning on his lips when he moaned so loudly so close to his ear. “Please what?” He asked coyly, feigning innocence. 

Remus’ sudden need to make Sirius needy stirred an unknown feeling, a very good feeling. “Fucking tease.” His grip on Remus only tightened as he began to fuck him on his fingers, gasping out moans as he whined. The slow pace made Sirius go crazy, bucking his hips eagerly against his fingers. 

It felt good to feel so openly wanted, and Remus sighed happily as Sirius’ grip on him tightened. Given the circumstance (in that he was about to screw his boyfriend into the sofa), it was perhaps a little strange for Remus to even be thinking about just how safe he felt. He did, though. “Doesn’t sound like you mind,” He murmured, chuckling, slowing as Sirius bucked his hips to tease him further. When he felt Sirius’ knee press up against him, he gasped, unable to stand much more. 

Remus wasn’t sure where this insistence to rile Sirius up had come from, but he knew he wanted it; knew he wanted to make him crumble. Setting a slow pace, he started to fuck Sirius on his fingers, making sure to strike and massage his prostate with each thrust. His smile only widened when Sirius bucked up, though his expression grew tender as he returned the squeeze to his hand. He let himself be tugged close by Sirius as he wrapped an arm around him, obligingly nibbling at his collarbone. “You want this?” He murmured, lowering his hips slightly and grinding his clothed erection against Sirius’ thigh.

Sirius nodded and moaned softly, mouth falling open in pleasure. Sirius brought his knee up to grind against Remus’ erection, biting his ear playfully. “Yes, I do. V-Very much. Please?” He pleaded quietly, being interrupted by his own moans. “Remus.. Fuck me.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” He nodded slowly, whimpering as his teeth nipped into his ear. After releasing Sirius’ hand, he reached down, unzipping his pants and letting his cock finally spring free. It was tricky to manoeuvre things with his one free hand, but he still managed to grab the wand to use the charm on himself. He shivered because it felt weird, inching his fingers out and lining himself up quickly before Sirius had the chance to feel empty. Slowly, he slid into Sirius, kissing his neck gently as he did so.

Sirius chuckled, though it was drowned out by his moans and whimpers as Remus slowed down even more. He growled under his breath and stopped bucking his hips, panting harshly as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down before he got ahead of himself. He whined as Remus bit his ear and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Sirius gasped quietly as Remus slipped his fingers out, already bucking up to feel full again. He muttered out pleads and sighed in satisfaction as he finally pushed in, head falling back as he moaned out loudly. He bit his lip to try and muffle his moans a bit, though the attempt was futile as he whimpered and moaned loudly, tilting his head away to leave more room for Remus to kiss his neck.

True to form, Remus was growing somewhat impatient himself. He could hardly deny it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. But, after catching Sirius’ low growl, he did wonder what would happen if he kept up the teasing. The curiosity was more potent than the impatience, and, after a moment of letting Sirius plead while he waited for him to adjust, he finally started to move. He moved slowly, though, almost lazily as his hands found Sirius’ hips to hold him still. 

Despite setting such slow, steady rhythm and a pace he was sure Sirius would find lacking, he made sure to strike his prostate. He liked listening to Sirius moan, though he tried to muffle his own by nuzzling into his neck. As Sirius’ head tipped back, he was quick to press open-mouthed kisses to his neck and jaw, gently nibbling at his throat.

Sirius squirmed under Remus as he began to thrust, the slow pace already making him insane. His entire body shivered and he moaned pitifully as his prostrate was still struck. “Remus.. fuck me harder? Pretty please?” He asked with his best puppy eyes, pulling Remus’ hair harshly so his face wasn’t hidden in his neck. “I want to hear you just as much as you want to hear me.” He whispered, moaning and using his legs to pull Remus closer in one swift motion, simultaneously making him thrust in quicker. 

Remus would have been quite happy to listen to Sirius moan and plead a little longer, but it was the puppy-dog eyes that made him decide that maybe, just maybe, it was time to relent. They did him in every single time and Sirius knew it. “Hmm…” He hummed throatily, trying to make it seem as though he was thinking about it. The sound was cut short by a pitiful whined as Sirius tugged so hard at his hair, leaning up against his hands to relieve some of the pressure. It was the final straw for Remus, and he was already starting to move at a faster pace with much more force when Sirius’ legs drew him in closer. He let his nose nudge against Sirius’ own, smiling a little. His hips jerked as he bucked up into Sirius, finally doing as he was told and fucking him hard, moaning loudly in a mixture of pleasure and exertion against his lips.

Sirius gasped as the pace suddenly quickened, arching his back, digging his nails into Remus’ back unintentionally. Their moans mixed together and his eyes rolled back in pleasure, fluttering shut and moaning loudly against Remus’ lips. He suddenly understood he was so adamant about the silencing charm, they really could get loud. It felt good being fucked so hard after they couldn’t for so long, felt like it had been years when only months. Sirius moaned out Remus’ name and pulled him into a passionate kiss, moaning into it.

When Sirius moaned his name, Remus was suddenly pretty pleased they’d ended up using the silencing charm. Having loud sex in the early evening around teatime seemed as though it would be one way to get on the wrong side of their new neighbours, and Remus couldn’t think of much that would be worse than trying to enjoy some mash and gravy while next door’s couch banged against the wall (which was exactly what was happening, as Remus was now moving with such force the sofa was squeaking in protest). 

Remus wasn’t really thinking about the sofa, though. He was thinking more about Sirius’ nails digging into his skin, and arching his back to ask for more. The kiss was a little sloppy on his part as he was making such a noise, but still he tried. At some point, his hand had slid between them, his fingers curling around Sirius’ cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts.

The combined noise of their moans and the couch squeaking only added up to the intense pleasure, dragging Sirius’ nails down his back. Sirius panted against Remus’ lips and stayed as close as they could together, going back in for sloppy open mouthed kisses every so often. He gasped loudly as Remus stroked his cock, whining out loudly as his entire body shook from pleasure. He was sure the scratches on Remus’ back would stay for days, given how hard he was digging his nails in. Sirius already felt close, his moans only getting louder with each thrust.

Sirius was not capable of coherent thought at the moment, too busy only thinking about the love of his life thrusting into him like it was the last time. He could barely even process the question, everything other than their moans combined being blocked out. He eagerly clenched around Remus’ cock, squeezing his thighs around his waist as he skimmed over the head of his cock. Sirius tried to hold back his orgasm enough to actually warn Remus, but it was all too much. “Remus!!” He called putting as he finally came harder than he had in months across Remus’ hand and his own chest, entire body shaking and convulsing. 

Usually, Remus could tell when Sirius was close. But, this time, it all just happened so fast. He'd hardly been to recognise any of the signs, so when Sirius came, it took Remus by surprise. Remus watched Sirius, the love of his life, convulse as he called his name so loudly, his eyes blown wide with lust. Really, he'd not seen Sirius cum so hard in months. A quick, quiet handjob under the covers was one thing, but this was another entirely. As silly as it sounded, he actually felt a little proud of himself as he stroked Sirius through his orgasm.

All it had really taken to bring Remus to the edge was feeling Sirius clench around him, and then it was the beautiful sounds he’d made that had tipped him over. Remus came with a strangled cry, riding it out until he collapsed on top of Sirius, breathing hard with his face pressed into his neck.

Sirius moaned in overstimulation and shuddered as Remus came inside of him, finally taking his nails out of his back and lightly trailing his fingers down his spine. “Fuck.” He breathed out, panting softly as he caught his breath. He kissed Remus’ head and hugged his head close, playing with his hair. “I’m never going that long without sex again.” He joked, chuckling and controlling his breathing as he tried to stop his legs from shaking. There was no way he was gonna be able to walk any time soon, maybe they should postpone job hunting for a day to finally catch up on all they missed out on.

“Mhmm,” Remus hummed sleepily, happy to cuddle up to Sirius. He just wanted to be close to him now, to feel his warm breath against his skin and his fingers in his hair. The scratches marching over his back stung a little now, but Remus didn’t mind. He quite liked them, really. 

“I think we did well,” He chuckled lazily, busying himself by pressing dozens of little kisses to his neck. “Lasting so long, I mean,” He added as he reached to gently rub Sirius’ thigh, trying to help him stop shaking. “Maybe we should stay here tomorrow,” He mumbled, “and I’ll lift some boxes.”

“Why lift the boxes? They’re already in here, and you’re a wizard.” Sirius whispered tiredly, yawning and hugging Remus close. Sirius lightly ran his finger down Remus’ new scratches on his back, looking over the damage. “I made you bleed again.” He mumbled, looking at the scabs already forming over some of the scratches. “Sorry about that.” He kissed Remus’ forehead and stretched his legs, whining softly as they continued to tremble, though it was significantly less. “Yeah, I think spending the first real day in our new home is better than spending it out of it.”

When Sirius ran a finger over the scratches, Remus grumbled. “S’sore, but s'alright,” He mumbled sleepily, because it was. He actually quite liked it when Sirius broke the skin, because it meant the marks he left in his wake would last longer. It was the one type of scar he didn’t mind having.

“Oh,” Remus perked up a little, starting to rub Sirius’ hip and hoping the little massage would help soothe him enough for the trembling to stop. “You don’t want to stare at my arse while I lift boxes, then?” He teased, chuckling lazily. “Mhmm,” He hummed in agreement, cuddling a little closer.

Sirius smiled and kissed Remus sweetly, humming softly as his body finally relaxed. His eyes widened and he stared at Remus’ partially hidden face.

“Now that sounds lovely. Only wear your boxers and we have a deal.” He smirked, smiling sleepily and staring at the open bedroom door, their new bed looking very inviting. Sirius knew if he slept like this his neck would hurt in the morning, resulting in day long complaints. “C’mon Rem, our new bed all there just for us. So much bigger than the small dorm beds, big enough for us to cuddle as much as we wanted.” 

He whispered gently, trying to sound more convincing though he was already standing up shakily with Remus in his arms and carried him to the bed. Sirius laid Remus down gently and hummed a random song as he laid next to him, pulling him over on top of his chest again. “Goodnight my love, me and your treats will be here when you wake.”

As Sirius lifted him up into his arms, Remus knew he’d been having the same thought. “I should be carrying you,” He grumbled, already half asleep. Remus at least had the headspace to snag his wand from between the sofa cushions, flicking it halfheartedly to vanish any evidence they’d left behind. When Sirius laid him down, he started to shuffle a little, wiggling out of the sweatpants that had been pooled around his thighs and kicking them onto the floor beside the bed. Now in just his boxers, he was happy to curl up against Sirius’ chest. “Better be. N’night,” He mumbled, fast asleep within seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> First PWP I’ve posted! Advice and criticism welcome and encouraged!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
